fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Liza
Liza (alternate name Ly Sanh) is an independent OC created by Nintendraw. She is a Southeast Asian girl, but her video game depicts her as an ancient, superhuman, magical "warrior-mage" race known as Medena. Liza is styled off of her creator--both possess the same facial features, ethnic, and basic temperament. Appearance Liza hails from what was once French Indochina. She is tall for her ethnic, at 165.1 centimeters (65 inches) tall. She wears a black, gold-trimmed áo dài hand-sewn by her deceased mother, an open blue vest, off-white silk pants, and black leather boots. Despite her years of living off the land, her clothes remain astoundingly clean thanks to laundering skills from her mother. Overview Name: Liza/Ly Sanh Nguyen (Vietnamese pronunciation) Birthday: Unknown (Medena), possibly July 1960 (human) Age: Unknown (Medena), 16 (human) Abilities: cooking, cleaning, survival, guerrilla warfare Histories Born during the Vietnam War (1955 - 1975), Liza grew up in a little village near Saigon in South Vietnam. On the eve of her sixteenth birthday, a squad of North Vietnamese Communists, led by General Le Lai, stormed the village with guns and limited artillery, laying waste to the jungle and villages before decimating Saigon itself. Liza's parents attempted to reason with Lai, who hailed from South Vietnam himself, and were among the first to die. By the time Liza found their corpses, her younger brother Minh was dying of a bullet to the ribs. She took what she could from her torched family house, including her current outfit, and set off in search of General Lai. Her tangle with the Vietnamese Communists so early in life has lent her a deep hatred of Communism, but she will never attack them directly unless unable to do otherwise. Rather, she uses guerrilla warfare tactics, launching her javelin or improvised shurikens from afar and stabbing nearer enemies with the sharp end of her spear-tipped javelin. Each time she has found General Lai, her female tendencies prevent her from dealing the final blow; thus, the corrupt general has always managed to escape. As a Medena (in the video game Vivace Argentum), Liza is near immortal. The Medena (Latin for mediator) were descendents of those who could once communicate with the Spirits Above. This clan was very close-knit, and always worked to foster similar peace in the neighboring clans. Unfortunately, this peace could not win out, and it wasn't long before the other clans fell to war. The Medena chose to withdraw from the world in an enchanted sleep, waking only at a time of dire need. One of her clan, Anselm, became corrupted by petty human notions of greed and domination and sought to subjugate the world while the other Medena slept. Anselm had already demolished all the other Medena and by some twist of fate forgot about her. As the only Medena left, Liza has taken more caution with her interactions, helping only those who truly need it. She harbors only pity for Anselm, but knows the only way to stop him is to kill him. Tactics Human or Medena, Liza fights with her elemental magic (when fighting Lai's forces, Liza must use her surroundings to create the desired effect), javelin, or shortblade depending on her foe's distance, and generally prefers the advantage of stealth and distance in attacking. Gallery For pictures of Liza and her friends, go visit Nintendraw's gallery. New da id by nintendraw-d3081my.png|Liza as depicted in her creator's deviantART ID. Liza.png|As a pixel doll, done by Fera/Metroid-Tamer. Category:Original Character